


Ehh, Nothing is Perfect

by FrankieParkerWinchester



Series: 1000+ Worded Fics and Prompts [7]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, and sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieParkerWinchester/pseuds/FrankieParkerWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Find out for yourself what this story is about</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ehh, Nothing is Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> So the reason that I wasn't uploading anything for a while was that I have been in and out of the hospital for a while (for reaons that are quite gruesome to tell)  
> But please enjoy this peterick fic I wrote during a hospital visit while under heavy painkillers.  
> I love you all  
> And the next fic is a spideynova featuring jealousy, anger, and make ups(ex)! ;)

 

 

_**Part One** _

 

The clock on Pete’ phone says that it’s almost 8pm, meaning that Patrick’s been on the phone for almost twenty minutes.  
     “I have to go now; my fiancée and I still have a few more things to go over before the wedding.” Patrick says, walking back into the room as he clicks the ‘end call’ button on his IPhone.  
     “Awesome,” Pete responds, putting on a well-practiced fake smile. Patrick slides his phone into his left back pocket and smiles back. Pete gets up off his couch and follows Patrick to the door. “We still on for the weekend?”  
     “Yeah dude.”  
     “Cool, love you Tricky.”  
     “Later Pete.” Patrick smiles and shakes his head at him, then walks to his car. Pete closes the door behind his best friend, leans up against it. Taking a deep breath, he whispers into the silence, when the sound of Patrick’s car has faded completely, a quiet and honest: “ _I’m in love with you ‘Trick, why can’t you see it? I’ve been in love with you since we met. Since I heard you sing, since the moment I saw you. I love you Patrick. I love you.”_  


_“So what’s this kid look like?” Pete asked his friend Joe._  
     “Tiny, but adorable.” Joe responds back, looking more interested in something on his phone. When the door opened, a short boy stood there—well, considering that Pete is only about 5’6, the kid isn’t that much shorter, two, maybe three inches shorter—wearing a pair of shorts and a red and blue argyle sweater. Pete looked the kid up and down, then smirked.  
     “Nice outfit.” The kid—Patrick, Pete finds out later—narrows his eyes at Pete, but lets him in. “I’m Pete, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz,” Pete holds out his hand; the kid shakes his hand, but he seemed the slightest bit reluctant to do so. “The third.” Pete adds, and the kid cringes just the slightest. Joe just rolls his eyes at Pete, and then drapes his arm around Patrick’s shoulders.  
     “Now, time for your audition.” Joe says.

 _“Wait, you’re saying that you’ve never had singing lessons before?” Pete asked, his eyes widening comically when Patrick shakes his head no._  
     “Pattycakes, you’re amazing!” Pete says, throwing his arms around Patrick’s neck and hugs him.  
     Joe tells him that that’s just Pete; Patrick glances from Joe to Pete, who is ranting about how Patrick is going to take them to the top. When Pete turns back to him, he launches himself towards Patrick, laughing when Patrick has to take a step back and wrap his arms around Pete’s waist to keep them from falling over. “You really are amazing Pattycakes.” Pete says, a smile planted firmly on his lips. Patrick opens his mouth to speak, but Pete kisses him. Literally kisses him, right on the lips. “I think I may be falling in love with you Pat.” Pete says when he pulls back—Patrick doesn’t realize this, but Pete isn’t kidding. Patrick glares at him and pushes him, but not hard enough to knock him over.  
     “Don’t call me that.” He mumbles, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red as he looks down at his feet. Pete decides then and there that Patrick blushing is the cutest thing that he’s ever seen, and that he must make Patrick blush as many times as he can.  
   “Aye aye captain.” Pete says, saluting Patrick before pulling out his phone and texting one of the many people he knows.

 _  
_ Pete doesn’t get much sleep that night; he actually never really does get much sleep ever. But he must’ve fallen asleep somewhere between the hours of 6-7 because he remembers seeing the sun rise through the blinds covering the living room windows, but now it’s almost 10am and his phone is buzzing, making his left butt cheek vibrate from where he put it into his back pocket and never got it out again.  
     Pete is actually kind of comfortable in the position he’s in, laying on the couch, so he slides his hand down over his hip and under his butt without moving— _I’m awesome… A very good multitasker…_ Pete thinks to himself—and pulls out his phone. He tries to answer it, but when he goes to tap the ‘answer call’ button, the phone stops buzzing, so he just shrugs his shoulder and moves some to put it on the coffee table, but it buzzes again. This time, though, Pete answers it before it stops buzzing.  
     “Hello?” Pete’s voice is rough from where he played video games and was yelling at the TV throughout the night.  
     “Pete?” Patrick’s voice floats through his speaker. Pete pulls the phone away from his ear and checks the caller id, ‘ _Patrick_ ’ it reads.  
     “‘Sup.”  
     “Are you okay? You’re voice sounds-”  
     “I’m fine ‘Trick. Why’d you call?” Pete says, shifting his position on the couch so that he’s sitting up instead of lying down.  
     “I’m not going to be able to make it this weekend. We had to move the date up to this Sunday, or else we’d have lost the place where we wanted it to be hold, y’know...”  
     “Its fine, I get it.” _It’s not fine._ Pete thinks to himself.  
     “You don’t mind?” Patrick says, he starts to say something else, but Pete cuts him off.  
     “Nah, I don’t mind.” _I mind. I mind so damn much.  
_      “You really don’t?” _I really do Tricky. ‘CAUSE I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU._  
     “Dude it’s fine, we can hang out some other time.” Pete can hear Patrick’s fiancé in the background of his speaker.  
     “I have to go now. Later Pete.” Patrick doesn’t even wait for Pete to respond, he hangs up before Pete can even open his mouth to reply back. Pete sets his phone onto the coffee table, and then puts his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. The doorbell rings startles Pete, he gets up and goes to open the door, the moments its open, Andy and Joe is who he finds on his porch.  
     “Hey guys.”  
     Andy takes one look at Pete walks into his house with Joe behind him, closes the door and grabs Pete’s arm, dragging him back to the couch and says, “Sit,” Pete does. “You are going to tell me what is bothering you.”  
     “Andy-”  
     “No. No excuses. Tell me now.” Pete looks down at his hands, which are in his lap. Then he confesses; he tells Andy that he’s in love with Patrick, and that he’s kept it to himself, that they’re the only people who know now. Joe rolls his eyes at Pete when he finishes talking.  
     “Dude, you were pretty obvious.”  
     “What?” Pete croaks. He feels like he may cry, emphasis on the word may.  
    “Joe’s right, we could see the hearts in your eyes every time you looked at Patrick.” Andy responds. Pete looks back and forth between Joe and Andy. Then groans and slumps onto his side on the couch, shoving one of the couch pillows over his head.  
   “Why didn’t you ever tell him?” Joe asks. Pete mumbles something into the couch. “You need to sit up so we can understand you Pete.” Pete groans again, louder this time, but sits up, the pillow falling down to rest beside him.  
     He takes a deep breath and speaks in a rushed voice, “I-didn’t-tell-him-because-he’s-straight-and-I’m-not.” Andy glares at Pete. So he repeats, but slower this time. “I didn’t tell ‘Trick because he’s straight and I’m not.”  
     “So?” Joe asks.  
     “So? I’m not losing my best friend because he doesn’t feel the same way about mw that I do him, making every time we’re together in the same room extremely awkward. I don’t think I could go through with that. Because if that happened, I probably might-” Pete stops talking suddenly, but they all know what he means.  
     “You do need to tell him, Pete. You never know if someone does or doesn’t feel the same way if you never tell them how you feel.” Andy says, sitting next to Pete, and letting Pete put his head on his shoulder and slump against him, Andy just wraps his arm around Pete, giving him a one-armed hug. Pete just nods against his shoulder. Joe moves from the other couch to Pete’s right side, and leans against him.  
     “I’m with Andy on that,” He doesn’t say anymore than that. Just lets the sentence hang. They stay like that for a few minutes, until Pete asks why they came over. Andy just shrugs with the shoulder that Pete’s head currently is laying on.  
     “I was bored, and so I called Joe and asked what he was doing, he told me he was doing nothing and that he was bored, so I said let’s go to Pete’s. We’re never bored there.” Pete laughed, Joe snickered, and Andy smiled.  
     “You guys are awesome.” Pete says, hugging Andy and Joe then standing up and asking, “Who wants to play twister and order pizza?”

 

 

_**Part Two** _

 

Patrick looks back at Pete’s closed door, sighs, then climbs into his car and starts it.

 _Patrick is upstairs when he hears a knock at the door._  
     “Rick, honey, will you get the door?” Patrick nods, even though his mother can’t see it, leaves his room and goes to answer the door. When he opens it, the guy he met at Borders—Joe—and some other guy are standing on his porch. The one guy smirks at him.  
“Nice outfit.” Patrick narrows his eyes at the guy, but lets him in. “I’m Pete, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz,” They guy holds out his hand; Patrick shakes his hand, still a little wary of him. “The third.” Pete adds, and Patrick cringes just the slightest. Joe just rolls his eyes at the guy—Pete, Patrick corrects himself—and drapes his arm around Patrick’s shoulders.  
     “Now, time for your audition.” Joe says.

 _“Wait, you’re saying that you’ve never had singing lessons before?” Pete asked, his eyes widening comically when Patrick shakes his head no. “Pattycakes, you’re amazing!” Pete says, throwing his arms around Patrick’s neck and hugs him._  
     Joe tells him that it’s just Pete being Pete; Patrick glances from Joe to Pete, who is ranting about how Patrick is going to take them to the top. When Pete turns back to him, he launches himself towards Patrick; Pete laughs when Patrick has to take a step back and wrap his arms around Pete’s waist to keep them from falling over. “You really are amazing Pattycakes.” Pete says with a smile planted firmly on his lips. Patrick opens his mouth to speak, but Pete kisses him. Literally kisses him, right on his lips. Patrick just stands there, his arms around Pete’s waist, and eyes wide open as Pete’s lips stay pressed against his own. “I think I may be falling in love with you Pat.” Pete says when he pulls back—Patrick thinks that there may be some sort of sincerity in those words, but that could just be his own imagination. Patrick glares at him, puts his hands on Pete’s chest and pushes Pete back, but not hard enough to knock him over.  
     “Don’t call me that.” He mumbles, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red as he looks down at his feet.  
   “Aye aye captain.” Pete says, saluting Patrick before pulling out his phone and texting some of the many people he knows.

Patrick drives back to his house, which he shares with his fiancé. When he walks in the house, she’s in the kitchen talking to someone over the phone. He smiles at her and grabs a beer from the fridge.  
     “That was the head of the church, he said that he wouldn’t be able to let us use the church for our wedding unless it was this Sunday.” She says when she hangs up and sets her phone on the counter.  
     “Well fuck…” Patrick says, placing his bottle on the counter. “Did you agree?”  
     “I told him I’d call back.”  
     “Well call him back in the morning, and I’ll go over the list of those we invited and tell them that the wedding is going to be sooner than we planned.” She nods, and goes upstairs, once she’s gone, Patrick thinks about how Pete sounded when he left. Almost like he didn’t want Patrick to leave, maybe sad.

In the morning, the first thing Patrick does, besides breakfast, is call Pete.  
     “Hello?” Pete’s voice is rough over the phone, almost like he’s been yelling at something—probably yelling at a video game, Patrick thinks.  
     “Pete?”  
     “‘Sup.” Pete’s voice also sounds groggy, like Patrick woke him up.  
     “Are you okay? You’re voice sounds-”  
     “I’m fine ‘Trick. Why’d you call?” Pete says  
     “I’m not going to be able to make it this weekend. We had to move the date up to this Sunday, or else we’d have lost the place where we wanted it to be hold, y’know...”  
     “Its fine, I get it.” Pete responds.  
     “You don’t mind?” Patrick says, he starts to say something else, but Pete cuts him off.  
     “Nah, I don’t mind.” _He almost sounds like he does mind…_ Patrick thinks to himself. _  
_      “You really don’t?” _Please don’t be lying…_  
     “Dude it’s fine, we can hang out some other time.” Patrick can almost see the lie coming out of Pete’s mouth, and rolling off his tongue. Patrick’s fiancé comes downstairs, and tells him that the place where their wedding is being held has been booked for the Sunday, which is now two days away.  
     Patrick takes a deep breath and hopes that what he’s about to do doesn’t make anything worse. “I have to go now. Later Pete.” Patrick doesn’t even wait for Pete to respond, he just hangs up the phone. Patrick actually starts to regret hanging up on Pete so quickly, but he busies himself by finding the list of people that they invited and starts to call them to tell them when the new wedding date is, and also to apologize for it being sooner than they planned.

 

_**Part Three** _

 

There’s only two hours before Patrick’s wedding and Pete hasn’t shown up yet—Patrick is starting to worry that he might not come at all.  
     “Don’t worry Patrick, Pete will be here. He _is_ your best man.” Andy says. Minutes pass by and Patrick is getting more nervous by the second. Thirty minutes pass by—Patrick feels like it’s been hours—and Patrick hears before he sees Pete enter the room he’s in.  
     “Sorry I was late, couldn’t get this damn tie right.” Pete says—his tie is still screwed up, but he swats at Andy and Joe’s attempts to help him fix it—Patrick can tell that what Pete said was not the truth. Another thirty minutes pass, Patrick, Joe, Andy, and Pete spend it getting ready.  
     “One hour,” Patrick’s father says, appearing in the doorway. “I’ll come by to get you guys when you’ve got less than twenty minutes left.” Patrick nods—Joe and Andy smile at Patrick before slipping past his father out the door—and his father leaves them with each other.  
     “Oh fuck this. Patrick, help me?” Pete says. Patrick rolls his eyes but walks over to him. He unties it and then starts to retie it.  
     “Why were you late?” Patrick asks Pete as he starts to tighten the tie around his neck.  
     “I already said why, I couldn’t-”  
     Patrick interrupts him. “Stop lying Pete!”  
     “I’m not!” Patrick stopped tightening the tie, but still has yet to let go of it.  
     “Pete, I can see that you’re lying to me! Tell me the truth dammit!”  
     “I-”  
     “Don’t. Don’t you dare say that you’re telling the truth! Because you’re not!”  
     “Patrick…” Pete starts, but then stops and lets the sentence hang.  
     “Tell me the truth Pete! Why won’t you just tell me the-”  
     “You want the truth!”  
     “Yes dammit!”  
     Pete kisses him. Pete grabs Patrick by his shoulders and kisses him—Patrick takes slight notice that Pete’s lips are soft and gentle, unlike how he usually acts.  
     “There’s your truth. I love you Patrick. I’ve loved you since I saw you. And it won’t go away, I can’t make it stop. I’m. In. Love. You.” Pete says when he pulls back, Patrick’s mouth hangs open slightly— _This is definitely not what I thought was gonna happen_ , Patrick thinks.  
     “Why didn’t you ever tell me before?” Patrick asks when his brain finally catches up with him.  
     “I did.” Pete replies quietly, and then walks away from Patrick, towards the door. “Andy or Joe can be your best man. I can’t stay; it’ll hurt too much to see you marry someone else.” Pete closes the door behind him. Patrick backs up until his back hits the wall, and then slides down until he’s sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, with his knees pulled up to his chest he wraps his arms around his legs. Patrick’s father comes to the door a few minutes later, when he opens it, he sees Patrick and frowns.  
     “What’s wrong Rick?” His father asks. Patrick looks up at his father.  
     “I… He… Pete said…” Patrick’s voice cracked, and he stopped talking.  
   “What did Pete say?”  
   “He told me he loved me…” Patrick whispered, and his father smiled at Patrick kindly.  
     “Patrick,” His father paused. “How could you not see it?”  
     Patrick looked up at his father. “What do you mean?”  
     “Sometimes, you can be very oblivious to whatever is right under your nose,” His father mumbled under his breath, but Patrick heard. “Every time he looked at you, when he looked at anyone, his feelings were always put on display in his eyes.” _  
‘Why didn’t you ever tell me before?’ ‘I did.’_ Patrick’s eyes widen when he realizes that Pete, in fact, did. _‘I think I may be falling in love with you Pat.’_  
     “Now, you need to be at the altar, the wedding starts in just over ten minutes.” Patrick stands up and follows his father out the door, through another door, when his father takes his seat, Patrick goes up and stands in front of Joe and Andy.

“…and in sickness and in health?” The pastor says. Patrick takes the ring, but stops right before he slides it on her finger.  
     “I-I…”  
   “Patrick?” His fiancé asks.  
     “It’s only two words.” Says the pastor. “ ‘I’ and ‘do’.”  
     Patrick looks up at her, then at the pastor. “I can’t.” He says quietly.  
     “Why not?”  
     “I don’t want to be rude, but I don’t love you like I thought…” Patrick places the ring in the palm of her hand. “I guess, I thought I loved you because you were there. And the person I really loved wasn’t.”  
     “Who is it that you love?” She asks— _What? She actually understands?_ Patrick thinks to himself. “Because I was about to do the same thing.” Patrick stares at her, confused. “I was about to say that I couldn’t marry you because I realized that I loved someone else.”  
     “Who?” Patrick asks.  
     “You first.”

 

 

_**Part Four** _

 

“Patrick…” Pete starts, but then stops, letting the sentence hang.  
     “Tell me the truth Pete! Why won’t you just tell me the-”  
     “You want the truth!”  
     “Yes dammit!”  
     He kisses Patrick. Pete grabs Patrick by his shoulders and kisses him—Pete kisses Patrick gently.  
     “There’s your truth. I love you Patrick. I’ve loved you since I saw you. And it won’t go away, I can’t make it stop. I’m. In. Love. You.” Pete says when he pulls back—Pete glances at Patrick’s lips, they’re red and just the slightest bit swollen from the kiss—Patrick’s mouth hangs open slightly.  
     “Why didn’t you ever tell me before?” Patrick asks.  
     “I did.” Pete replies quietly, and then walks away from Patrick, towards the door. “Andy or Joe can be your best man. I can’t stay; it’ll hurt too much to see you marry someone else.” Pete closes the door behind him, leans up against it for a second, then leaves the church. When he gets to his car, it starts to rain. Pete closes the driver-side door, starts up the car, but sits there. He feels like he did when the four of them went of hiatus.

Pete parks his car in the same Best Buy parking lot where he overdosed. He turns off the car and puts his head on the steering wheel. He feels something wet hit his pants leg, he touches his face and he feels tears. Pete figures that he must’ve been crying while he was driving. By now Patrick is most likely saying ‘I do’. Pete doesn’t move, he doesn’t even look up when he hears a car passing by and parking. Not even when someone starts to bang on his passenger-side window.  
     “Pete! Open the door!” Patrick’s voice is faint, but that’s because he’s outside Pete’s car. Pete shakes his head no.  
     “Pete! C’mon open the door!”  
     “No. Go away. Don’t you have a honeymoon to go on, you know, with your wife?”  
     “Pete! Open the door! I need to tell you something!” Pete ignores him; Patrick stops banging on the window. He hears a _thud_ , and turns just a little to see Patrick with his forehead on the window—his hair wet and dripping water onto the window—staring at Pete. Pete turns his head away, and closes his eyes tight when he hears Patrick take a deep breath.  
     “Pete…” Patrick says quietly, but loud enough that Pete can hear what he is saying. “I’m not married.” Patrick places his hands on the window when Pete looks at him, completely confused. “And I’ll tell you a secret if you come out of the car.” Pete looks down at his lap again. But when Patrick stays quiet, Pete starts to get a little twitchy—Pete doesn’t really like it when it gets too quiet.  
     Pete sighs and unlocks his car door, once out he closes it behind him. Pete and Patrick walk around to the hood of the car.  
     “So?” Pete says, crossing his arms because it’s still raining and it’s quite cold.  
     “Say it again.”  
     “Patrick-”  
     “Say it again.” Patrick repeats, cutting Pete off.  
     “Say what again.”  
     “Tell me you love me again.” Patrick crosses his arms, and stares at Pete, not moving and not saying anything else.  
     “Why? So you can tell me your straight and leave me here?” Pete responds, Patrick rolls his eyes at him and steps just the slightest bit closer.  
   “Just do it.” Patrick replies softly. Pete looks away for a second, and then looks back at Patrick.  
     “I love you.” Pete says, and then closes his eyes, waiting for Patrick’s response.  
     “I love you too.” Pete’s eyes snap open, and land on Patrick’s chameleon—blue, right now—ones.  
     “What?” _I heard him wrong_. Pete thinks. _I had to have heard him wrong… Right?  
_      “I said ‘I love you too’, now I’m giving you another chance.”  
     _He loves me…_ “Another chance at what?”  
     “Another chance for a proper kiss, you fucker.” Patrick said, but he was smiling. And Pete smiles back at Patrick.  
     “Well? Are you gonna— mmph!” Pete cuts Patrick off by pressing his lips against Patrick’s—harder than he did the last time. Pete cups Patrick’s face with one hand and grabs his hip with the other, pulling him closer, and he can feel Patrick’s hands wrapping around his neck. Pete touches his tongue to Patrick’s lip, and Patrick opens his mouth; when Pete’s tongue explores the inside of Patrick’s mouth, Patrick moans, and Pete growls.  
     He turns them to the right, and leans Patrick backwards until his back meets the cold, wet hood of Pete’s car. Pete presses his hips into Patrick’s, and Patrick moans louder into Pete’s mouth and thrusts his hips up, his covered erection grinding into Pete’s. Pete groans, and presses his hips down on Patrick in circular motions, creating perfect friction for the two of them.  
     They stay like that for a few minutes, kissing and grinding on each other on the hood of Pete’s car, until Pete has to pull away for breath.  
     “Hey Pete?” Patrick says when Pete leans down to place a kiss on Patrick’s neck.  
     “Yeah?” Pete says, lifting himself above Patrick so he can look at him and his kiss swollen lips.  
     “I need a shower. I’m cold and wet.”  
     “So?”  
     “Holy- Pete.”  
     “Yes ‘Tricky?”  
     “You’re wet, and cold too I bet.”  
     “Where are you going with this?” Pete asks.  
     “Oh my god. Pete, we needs showers.”  
     “Yes, and?”  
     Patrick stares at Pete. “Sometimes I think you’re dumber than a bloke on coke.”  
     “Hey what’s that supposed to mean?”  
     “Let’s go take a shower.” Pete opens his mouth like he’s about to say something. “Together you stupid fuck.” Pete glares at Patrick, but Patrick can see his eyes darkening with lust.  
     “Get in the car.” Pete says. Patrick snickers at Pete when he slips on the ground when he tries to get to the drivers-side door.

When Pete and Patrick get in the car and starts it, and starts to drive out of the parking lot, and when he glances at Patrick—who is squirming in his seat, biting on his kiss-swollen bottom lip—and parks the car again, but this time more secluded.  
     “Uh, Pete?” Patrick says as Pete climbs over the seat and straddles Patrick.  
     “Yes?” Pete asks as he leans in to kiss Patrick.  
     “What’re you doing?”  
     “We’re doing this right now, because I am not waiting any longer when I can have you right here, right now.” Pete says between kisses.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> Send in prompts in the comments below or in my askbox (rylandsatinydevil.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
